


more than one way to set you up on blind dates

by sarbear



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: I suck at titles sorry!Steve is infatuated with Darcy and Nat decides to help out and get them together.I also suck at summaries.....!not sure how long this will end up being. Ended up with a bit more backstory than intended but getting to the good stuff soon.





	1. one

Okay - fair warning. I’ve had this plot bunny in my head for AGES now, but it was only a certain scenario. I couldn’t decide which characters it would fit so apologies if any of them seem a little OOC. 

As before – all my work is un-betaed and I own nothing.

 

Chapter one

Steve had noticed the first time Darcy had entered Stark towers. 

It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. He had been so embarrassed, he wanted the room to swallow him up there and then, because of the unfiltered words that fell out of her mouth - but that was a different story. 

Since then, he had watched from a safe distance, being friendly, but trying to keep any interaction strictly professional. She did the same, embarrassed for her verbal diarrhea and unbeknownst to him, because she thought there was no way in hell Captain America would take one look at her in any other light than “a civilian to be protected as part of his duty”. 

Steve often found his way to the lab where she worked with Miss Foster, doing his duty to make sure everyone was happy and safe, as was his job as team leader. At least that was what he told them he was there for. It had become such a regular routine that now; he often found a cup of coffee waiting for him that the perky assistant had prepared especially for his daily visit. 

On one of these visits he ran into Natasha who raised an eyebrow when Darcy beamed at him and handed him his cup along with the “to die for cupcakes from a bakery from heaven” as he was told. Natasha smirked as she excused herself (having not being offered a cupcake herself) and he knew trouble was brewing in the redhead’s mind.

Natasha had not stopped her pastime of trying to set Steve up on dates with girls from accounting, friends of friends, her hairdresser etc. and now he knew Nat had a new set up in mind. 

Not for the first time, Steve was scared of the black widow.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's pov

Chapter two

Another weekend, another Stark gala, or so it seemed. Darcy fretted over what to wear as always so when Nat had suggested helping her find something she jumped at the chance. 

So far she had managed to weasel out of all the parties except one. She liked to have a good time as much as the next person but she was more a “quiet drink at home with good friends and good food” kind of girl. Anywhere she didn’t have to doll herself up to the nines and fake smile at people really. Nat had insisted she attend this one though. It was important all avengers and residents of the tower be there this time apparently. If Jane was going there was no excuse for Darcy not to attend (Jane and her science wrangling got her out of most things - once she had held back a piece of equipment on order, just so she could say she had to help Jane set it up, and couldn’t attend that night’s party.) 

Darcy liked the idea of dressing up but in reality her hourglass figure wasn’t always the ideal shape for a cocktail dress. Maybe 60-70 years ago dresses were designed for women, now it seemed they were designed for coat hangers. Nat always looked amazing at these things though so Darcy figured she had experience with dressing and keeping “the girls” in check.

Darcy waved goodbye to Jane and headed off for the afternoon with Nat. She returned with every inch of her feeling a million bucks having been pampered within an inch of her life and a couple of killer dresses and heels to boot.

Nat had been adamant that tony was footing the bill as he was dragging everyone to this thing. She’d insisted on massage, blowouts, waxing and makeup so Darcy had nothing to do except bath and dress. Darcy was SO fine with that. She sank into the frothy water, making sure her hair stayed up in its do, and sang along to her favourite Marvin Gaye tracks on her beloved iPod. Drying off, she checked her lipstick and put in her contacts, zipped herself into her navy blue figure hugging gown and matching shoes and felt more confident than she ever had about going to a party. 

She slipped out the door and headed to Steve’s as instructed to meet Nat there.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, slow set up but we'll get there!

Natasha POV:

Nat had seen the way Steve and Darcy always looked at each other. She was there when Darcy had embarrassed herself the first time they met. She knew how often they seemed to “randomly” bump into each other in the common dining area or the lab. She let Steve think she didn’t have a clue of course. If he had known he would stop his visits to the lab and that would be counter productive to what she was trying to do. 

Darcy seemed like a nice girl. She was a little brash maybe for a man from the 40’s, but Nat thought her modern day mannerisms would probably help Steve in the long run. She was also what most people would refer to as an old fashioned girl in a lot of ways. She loved to bake and was always treating the tower to her creations, she didn’t flash a lot of flesh, preferring to keep things hidden under her baggy sweaters and funky glasses, and whilst she was headstrong and didn’t tolerate anybody’s shit, she was also shy and self doubting in her own unique way. She wasn’t a diva or a wannabe. She was just Darcy.

Nat was fond of Darcy.

She led her though the best shops and salons of the city despite a little protest from the brunette. She wanted to make damn sure the gorgeous woman felt as beautiful as she was tonight. This, and perhaps a glass or two of champagne, would help Nat in her mission of setting her up with Steve. Besides, once Steve got a look at Darcy in one of her new dresses, she was sure there wouldn’t be too much pushing to do.

She headed to Steve’s apartment to watch the reaction for herself.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve pov

Steve POV-

Steve dressed in his suit that had been sent over by tony. He wasn’t sure why he had been sent a new suit but a once poor kid from Brooklyn wasn’t going to argue. He hated attending these galas. It was the least favourite part of his responsibilities. He felt like the same dancing monkey that he had felt like on the USO tours. It was all fake smiles and women falling all over him. This suit seemed to fit very snugly around his backside. If he hadn’t had the serum he was sure he would go home with bruised buttocks after every party. Women seemed to feel free to pinch his backside any time they liked. Of course without the serum those same women would be nowhere near him or his bubble butt. A thought that made him frown even more. 

He wasn’t quite as downcast as usual though. Darcy had mentioned she was attending this particular party. She hadn’t been at any he’d attended so he was looking forward to having someone to chat to quietly in the corner once he done the rounds. Darcy had asked him to come save her if any men were getting too “handsy” and he’d made her promise to do the same. He smiled at the remembered conversation.

The doorbell rang and he adjusted his tie and found Nat had let herself in when he reached the living room. She assessed him with a tilt of her head, nodded once. She seemed satisfied and smiled a predatory lopsided grin.

She helped herself to the bottle of vodka in the freezer and poured her host a glass as well.

“Nice suit Cap. New?”

“Tony sent it over today. It Okay?”

“Sure. Very nice. The ladies are going to love it. One in particular I’m sure”

“We’re friends Nat….”

“The basis of any good lasting relationship, or so I’m told. “

“Nat. She’s not interested. I’m old enough to be her grandfather and I barely know her. If she was interested, I’m pretty sure it is purely physical and I want more than that”

“Don’t sell yourself short Cap, Or Darcy either. Not all your best qualities came from the serum you know. Besides, what’s wrong with a little physical?”

Steve choked on his drink much to Nat’s amusement and shook his head with a grin.

The doorbell rang.


	5. five

Steve opened the door to find Darcy nervously standing behind it. His manners went out of his mind as he stood flummoxed by the beautiful brunette in his door way. 

A poignant cough came from the kitchen bench.

“Sorry, please come in Darcy. You look lovely”. He could practically hear Nat rolling her eyes at that lame compliment, but Darcy seemed pleased and blushed as she thanked him.

Lovely was indeed an understatement. She wore a navy blue dress that hugged her curves and ended below the knee. It was probably considered modest by today’s standards but on her it should have been illegal. The neckline dipped enough to show her ample décolletage without actually “having the girls out” as he’d once heard her say, and her perky bottom and hips swayed as she walked past him into the living room, causing his mouth to go completely dry. Nat may have been dressed to kill in red but Darcy looked like the pin up girls Bucky had taped to his bunk in the war, and Steve had no control over his staring. He finally got his mouth open without embarrassing himself and offered her a drink. 

“Thanks but I think I will save myself for the party or else I will be on the floor” she giggled. 

Steve could appreciate that. One of his pet peeves he had trouble getting rid of was drunken people being obnoxious. Nowadays everyone seemed to drink purely to do so to excess and he didn’t understand it.

“You look gorgeous Darcy”. Nat’s voice surprised Steve, as he had momentarily forgot she was there. “If someone doesn’t snap you up tonight, I might have to do so myself” she said with a wink. 

“Be careful, I might take you up on that given the state of my love life recently” Darcy laughed.

Steve held the door open for Darcy as she sauntered out with that lovely bottom of hers. He shot Nat a look as she followed and he closed the door behind them all giving Nat a friendly flick on the ear as he did which made her smirk knowingly.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat and steve have a chat....we're getting there!!! sexy times soon i promise!

The party was the usual mix of investors, politicians and hangers on. Steve had been rescued by Darcy, when a tall willowy blonde draped herself over him and tried to place slobbery kisses on his neck as he courteously danced with her at her husband’s insistence. That had left him momentarily pressed against her luscious curves until the song ended and Thor sought a dance with his friend whilst Jane rested.

He headed to the bar and grabbed three glasses of champagne weaving his way to a small table at the back of the room where Nat sat assessing everyone. She took a glass from him and went back to her scanning. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Looked like you and your not girlfriend were having fun there Cap”

Steve sighed. 

“She was helping me out. That senator’s wife is horrible. She was grinding against me for crying out loud, who does that in public, and in a waltz!?”

Nat laughed.

“Seriously Steve, sometimes I forget how much you’ve missed”

Steve shook his head sadly.

“Sometimes I’m not sure I want to know”

“Well you missed out on the women’s revolution, the decade of rock and roll, the decade that was all about free love, the decade that was all about greed, the decade that was all about grunge and being alternative and since 2000 well things change so rapidly due to the internet that anything goes really. The world changes more and more and faster and faster. Fashion, pop culture, music, technology, morality, relationships, it is all so different.”

“How did relationships change?” Steve asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice

“ People have all kinds of different relationships now. Sure they existed before but now they're out in the open. Open relationships, friends with benefits, tinder, hookups, kinks etc. The boyfriend/girlfriend then engagement, marriage and kids isn’t for everyone anymore. People aren’t labeling themselves as much either: homosexual, bisexual, transgender, gender fluid, anything goes. “

Steve thought on this for a moment.

“I don’t have a problem with anyone doing what they like, as long as they don’t hurt anyone. That’s what freedom is all about. But are you saying there’s no place for the traditional girl meets boy picket fence dream anymore?”

“No Steve. I’m not saying that. I’m just saying broaden your mind a little. Three’s room for a little fun, a little gray area, you don’t have to get your girl’s father’s permission to take her on a walk grandpa.” Nat replied with a small smile. 

"Darcy is young but she's mature. She might be looking for a little fun, or something more serious. You won't know until you ask or test the waters. I do know that she's open to suggestion though. Jane said she had girlfriend when she first started her internship for college credits" 

Steve's eyes widened a little at that.

"But those things she said! When we first met, when she met Thor? " Steve stammered nervously

"Calm down Cap! She dated Ian remember- the english guy?" Steve relaxed a bit knowing he might still have a chance.

"I'm just saying, maybe I can think of a way to test the waters without you looking a fool if it all goes to shit Steve. If we propose a little fun, we might know exactly what she's looking for. Also a girl’s not always looking for a knight in shining armor to recue her. Although I think Darcy might be right now,” she said nodding her head towards a wildly flailing Darcy.

Steve went to get up to get Darcy out of her current situation with an octopus man who insisted on grazing her ass every time he “brushed” past her, But Nat put her hand on his bicep and said

“Let me” Nat said with a smile. "by the way Steve, you ever had a threesome?" 

Steve's eye widened again at that and for the second time that evening he choked on alcohol. 

He watched her go across and snake her hand around Darcy’s waist and whisper into her ear whilst looking at him with a cheeky glint in her eye. 

His too tight pants grew even tighter.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok last chapter of build up- the juice starts tomorrow!

Nat came over and gave her best dagger to the man who had been feeling up my ass for the better part of the night. He conveniently needed to “brush past” me a total of ten times to get to the bar, toilets, other people and his leer said his hand placement was anything but accidental. I would have liked to hit him with some of my self -defense training but held my tongue and signal to Steve to bail me out. Instead Nat sauntered over. Not quite what I was hoping for but it did the job. MY “spidey senses” had been tingling ever since my brief dance with Steve earlier. The way he had looked at me back in his apartment gave me a glimmer of hope that maybe he liked what he saw, and wasn’t just seeing me as Jane’s flighty intern who gave him coffee and stammered every time she spoke to him. My first impression wasn’t the best so I tried to make it up to him anyway I could.

Nat saving me was great. Her flirty whispers and touches were mostly for show to head off aforementioned asshole but her touch was not unwelcome. She is HOT as anyone with eyes could tell you. I’ve never considered myself gay or even Bi despite a fling with my roommate in college. I liked to think if the right person came along it would matter what gender they were. The way they made me feel was what was important to me. I crushed on Nat from the start, but it was more I wanted to be her, not that I was in love with her. I wouldn’t exactly turn down the offer of a little fun but I didn’t feel about her the way I felt about Steve. I worried that he wouldn’t think I was interested now.

I glanced behind us and saw Steve looking intently at us. He didn’t look disappointed or confused. I saw something in his eyes that I had seen glance across his features earlier in his apartment but multiplied ten times over. I swallowed thickly and turned back to Nat and asshole realizing I had missed the entire conversation, as he turned and left with a final leer this time directed at us both. 

Nat dragged me to the bar and got us a drink each, not letting go of me the whole time. 

“I think we’re safe now” I said with a smile

“Yeah but doesn’t mean I have to give you up just yet” Nat said with a cheeky smile that looked way too cunning.  
“Besides, I think Steve might be enjoying the view too. Did you see his face earlier?” she continued.

I chuckled.

“I had just asked him if he’d ever had a threesome- maybe we’re giving grandpa some ideas?” 

I just about snorted the champagne bubble up my nose at that. Envisioning the reaction of Steve to that suggestion. The man still said “language” if someone said anything worse than crap for god’s sake! 

“Well Darcy” Nat said “ we both look incredible and I’m pretty sure the scientists knew what they were doing when they created that male specimen, think we should take it for a spin and make the guy’s decade?”

I blushed furiously. I’m pretty sure the people on the empire state building could see my red face inside the tower right now. Still the image of those two in my room, it had a lot of good effects on certain other parts of me too. If I was feeling light headed from dancing with Steve earlier, the idea of having sex with both of them was close to making me pass out.

“ I threw my second glass of champagne for the night down my throat and answered before I lost my nerve.

Nat grinned broadly and we sauntered over to Steve and grabbed a hand each pulling him form the chair before anyone saw us……….


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the smut starts here.....

Okay, so Steve wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin (thanks Tony for starting that particular rumor) but he didn’t exactly have a lot of experience in the bedroom department. Bucky had been lucky with the girls and he’d heard a lot of talk around the army base but before the serum no girl had been willing to give him first hand experience. 

When he first met the girls of the USO he thought all his dreams had come true, but when he heard them whispering (curse that serum hearing) it quickly put him off taking more of them into his bed. 

The first had been a firecracker of a gal who sneaked past the chaperone and into his hotel room back in the states before the troops were their audience. He was nervous but relied on a few tricks Bucky had shared with him and she had been more than happy to take the lead. Then the next day he’d tried to buy her some flowers and take her to dinner. She’d looked at him like he’d grown another head. 

Despite what Nat thought not all women in the 40’s had been prim and proper ladies. 

After another encounter with a similar kind of girl, after the rescue mission, he’d heard whispers that many had heard about the experiment and, were simply wanting to be a notch on his bedpost. One such woman who tried her luck was married, and another wanted to get herself in the family way to “Captain America”. So after hearing that he’d focused on his work with the howling commandos and then there was the ice. 

The idea of two women warming his bed at once was completely foreign. He had no idea what to expect but if he knew Nat, she would lead the way. He was nervous of two dames, what would Bucky say for crying out loud?! Well Bucky would say he had every good right to be scared of Nat actually.

No one said a word as the threesome made its way from the party and to Darcy’s room. There were sideways glances between them all, but it was as though none of them wanted to break the mood. 

Darcy ushered them into her place and straight into her bedroom. Darcy gestured for him to sit on the end of the bed and shyly started to untie his tie. Nat was much more assertive yanking his jacket from his shoulders from where she’d knelt behind him. He could see them all in the mirror at the end of the bedroom and what a sight they made. 

Nat kissed his neck and whispered into his ear.  
“So cap, guessing this is another thing you haven’t done since you defrosted huh?”  
He nodded with a wry smile. 

Watching Darcy intently as she started on his buttons. He wasn’t quite sure where to put his hands. He settled on putting them on her slim waist, figuring it was intimate but not too intrusive for starters. 

After Nat had yanked the shirt the rest of the way off and divested her own dress, Darcy moved towards him hesitantly. He reached up to her face and kissed her gently for the first time. His eyes closed at the feeling of her plush lips against his own. Despite being chaste at first, it didn’t take long before her tongue slid delicately against his lips and sought entrance into his mouth. Eventually she pulled away panting and a small moan escaped his own lips at the loss.

Nat moved behind Darcy and slid the zip down on her dress gently rolling it from her shoulders and leaving it to pool on the floor. Darcy stood before his in lace black lingerie looking every inch the pinup girl he’d compared her to earlier. 

“Well Cap, isn’t she gorgeous?” Nat said with a sideways smile

He murmured reverently in the affirmative and Darcy ducked her head blushing a little. He became bolder at that and gently skated his hands over her beautiful curves as Nat did the same from behind her. His mouth sought hers again and then moved to her neck mirroring Nat’s on the other side. Finally he kissed along her clavicle and down until he reached her breast, sucking a nipple into his hot mouth through the lace of her bra. She gasped and he made to pull away but she held him firmly and he felt her hips buck towards him slightly. 

“Okay Cap pants off now please” Nat directed, fully naked herself. 

She turned Darcy to face her, undoing her bra as she did still running her hands over the brunette and leaving Goosebumps in her wake. She kissed her confidently gently nudging her back against the now naked Steve between his open legs. 

Steve found himself with a lapful of Darcy as Nat made her way kissing down her body. Darcy held onto Steve’s hands against the mattress for support as the redhead had her shivering on top of him. Eventually reaching her goal, Nat kissed her lace-covered sex and lapped at the fabric with long firm strokes. Steve groaned and slid one hand around Darcy’s waist to help her steady and kissed along her neck. Nat slid the final scrap of lace down Darcy’s legs and discarded it with the rest of their clothing. 

Steve was surprised to see both of them had groomed their pubic hair. Apparently a lot HAD changed since his time. Darcy had a slim line above her mound and Nat was entirely bare. He absently wondered if every woman did this but daren’t ask for fear of Nat’s mocking. 

He watched as Nat gently kissed up Darcy’s legs again and splayed her legs open. From here Steve could see everything. He took a deep steadying breath at the picture before him. His cock hardening even more against the small of Darcy’s back. In the mirror he saw Darcy atop him, clenching the bedding with one hand and his hand with the other. Her face looked down at Nat in anticipation, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Steve’s lips against her neck and shoulders and his arm wrapped around her stroking her sides and along under her breast. He moved gently over her erect nipple causing another small gasp, and so he ran each of his fingers over it again. She squirmed against him and Nat began her administrations on her too, languidly licking against the lips of her sex. 

Steve watched as Nat held her open for him to see their reflection. Her tongue ran along, skirting around the edges of where Darcy needed it. Darcy’s breathing became shallow and quickened as Steve focused more on her breasts, Lightly tracing his fingers around each nipple, and then boldly pinching them gently causing her to cry out. Nat smiled against Darcy’s wet skin at the way Steve had taken initiative. Finally she took her tongue into her friends cunt and felt the muscles quiver around her tongue, she slid it once more up to where Darcy wanted it most, twirling around the sensitive bud of her clitoris and sucking it gently between her lips. Steve’s eyes couldn’t pry away from the mirror as Darcy shook against him in orgasm. 

“Mm, divine “ Nat said, looking very satisfied with herself. “Want to try Steve?” She stood and leant forward kissing him and smearing Darcy’s juices between them as her flavor burst on Steve’s tongue and he groaned. 

Darcy took the opportunity to run her hands over the redhead, pulling her down slightly to suck a nipple into her mouth. One of Steve’s hands reached behind Nat to pull her in closer to the two of them and slid over her bottom, squeezing it firmly. Nat continued kissing him above Darcy’s head. Pulling gently on his blonde locks. Her hands went down to Darcy’s waist and lifted her gently and she helped slide her onto Steve’s cock, causing him to suck in air and throw his head back at the wet heat suddenly surrounding him.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut continues...

Darcy gasped at the feeling of being filled by Steve. She had slid down on him quite quickly. Ridiculously wet from Nat’s attentions. It took her a moment as the air was pushed out of her lungs. She hadn’t got a good look at Steve fully naked but she could feel his size inside her now and knew she would still be feeling him tomorrow. 

Nat got on her knees once more and ran her hands along Darcy’s thighs pulling both of them to the edge of the bed a little more. Darcy watched in the mirror, Steve’s hands dancing across her, pinching at her nipples, skirting down her sides, his hot kisses up her neck and hard body pressed against her back. Nat was once again between her thighs and she felt exposed being so spread open, able to see herself gently sliding up and down on Steve. Steve's eyes seem to be alternating between drinking in the sight, and concentrating on the feeling of being inside her. 

She watched as Nat licked along her thighs, peppering them with soft nips and kisses too, working her way up to her sex once more. 

Nat’s tongue slid against her cunt, occasionally dipping in along Steve’s cock causing him to groan even louder and her to clench harder. She heard his labored breathing and absently wondered how he was still not coming, super soldier serum she guessed. Then her mind went blank as Nat began fervently attacking her clitoris once more, still sensitive from last time.

She began to babble incoherently.   
It was too much, too good, too sensitive but she couldn’t bear it if it stopped now. 

Her movements became rougher bouncing on Steve and his hands tightened on her, as hers twisted in the sheets. Steve’s ministration on her nipples intensified and he gently bit her shoulder. She cried out as Nat sucked on her clit and she saw stars slumping back into the huge arms of Steve Rogers.

She heard murmurs but wasn’t fully processing what was said.   
She felt like she was high.   
Every inch of her was buzzing. 

Her skin felt like it was on fire. Steve was still inside her, hard as a rock. He was petting her hair as she tried to come down, Nat firmly running her hands over her legs bringing her back. She sighed and shivered. Nat looked up at her like the cat that got the cream. 

She realized she had been the only one to come so far and steadied herself to rectify that situation.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still more smut.....

Steve had been a little worried when Darcy flopped back onto him seemingly passed out. Nat assured him she was just a little over-stimulated and would be fine. 

“Not passed out, just a little high and out of it right now” she murmured with a smile.

He was still inside her. Her muscles were fluttering around him from her last release, juices gushing down over him. Luckily the position they had been in whilst amazing hadn’t allowed much movement so he hadn’t lost control yet. He probably had a lot more self -control due to the serum, but he’d been worried about making a fool of himself when two beautiful girls were in bed with him.

Darcy wriggled against him with renewed purpose and his mind turned to mush once more. Nat had risen from her feet and Darcy guided her towards the bed. Steve moaned at the loss when she pulled completely off him and crawled up the bed over nat. 

“Hey don’t worry there Adonis, we’re not leaving you out” she said with a chuckle. Steve smiled at the reference to their first embarrassing encounter. He blushed when he saw Darcy dip her head between Nat’s spread thighs and wiggle her luscious bottom in the air expectantly. 

He paused a moment. Not only was that one hell of a view but also he wasn’t quite sure how to approach her from this angle. His limited experience sure hadn’t been anything like this and had been him having a girl ride him (once) or plain old missionary (also once). 

He approached and ran his hand over her smooth round ass and took himself in hand to try to find what he was looking for. He was pleasantly surprised to find it so easy, her wetness definitely helping. Then it was his turn to catch his breath again. The angle made her feel so tight, his thrusts could be much more free. 

She squeezed and he groaned embarrassing loudly.

“Don’t worry, you won’t break me” Darcy said, turning towards him between vigorous licks of Nat’s exposed cunt. 

He was a little worried he would but took her advice and thrust experimentally into her. The sounds in the room were obscene. Flesh slapping against wet flesh. Groans escaping from his mouth and gasps from Nat’s, the slick slide of Darcy’s tongue on Nat’s labia and suckling of her clitoris, the squelch as two fingers pushed into her friend’s cunt. 

It was a heady mixture of sights, smell and sounds and threatening to topple Steve quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold on for dear life and imprint this scene on his memory. 

Darcy began to push back against him and they both increased their thrusting as Nat cried out softly as her orgasm hit. Steve felt Darcy begin to clench around him and she squealed as his fingers ventured around to play with her breast and clit trying to take her over the edge once more. She tightened and screamed as he thrust into her once last time spilling himself into her. She batted his hand away laughing at being ticklish after such overstimulation, and the three fell in an un-ceremonial heap.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and a little more smut - this is going to be a pretty recurring theme i think :-)

Nat rose first from the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. Smirking at her reflection in the mirror due to the satisfaction of finally getting Steve laid, and as for her getting laid- well that was just an added bonus. Steve and Darcy were great but she wasn’t in the market for a relationship right now. 

She returned to the bedroom to make her excuses to leave.

“So guys I’m going to get moving. Need to make sure Bucky’s ok out there with the crowds.” She said wiggling into her dress once more. Darcy gave her a shy kiss on the cheek and pushed past to use the bathroom. 

As soon as Darcy was out of sight Steve hissed at her. “What do I do now? Should I leave?” he asked desperately.

She chuckled at his nervousness. The same man who had spent the last half hour or so with both women in his bed and he was still so earnest.

“Well Cap. You could just lie there and wait for her to say something or man up and actually ask,” she said with a shake of her head.

She left them to sort it out and returned to the party

Steve was so confused. 

He wasn’t the “wham bam thank you ma’am” kind of guy but then he didn’t want to be in her space unwanted either. Finally he thought it was all too hard and took a risk and closed his eyes. 

He heard Darcy come out of the bathroom and tiptoe to the side of the bed. He smiled internally to himself when she curled around him, placing her head on his chest and they both drifted of to sleep for real.

 

He awoke to a loud noise coming from the bedside table, blaring next to his left ear. Before he was fully conscious, Darcy was leaning over him sitting up to grab her ringing cell phone. Her breast swung enticingly in front of his face and his morning erection made itself known against her buttocks as she sat across his abdomen. 

Darcy was promising Jane that she would be in work shortly and would bring coffee with her. She stared down at Steve. He was suddenly aware of the fact they were alone. He wasn’t sure what morning after protocol was, especially after a threesome. She made the first move and bent down to kiss him between sentences on the phone. She ground down against him lightly as she placed little kisses along his neck quietly. Smiling down him cheekily. His hands reached for her buttocks and pulled her hips even closer. Steve decided to be a little playful and took her nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and scraping his teeth against the sensitive pink flesh. She hissed a little and wagged her finger playfully at him at which he had to stifle a laugh. Finally she hung up the phone.

“You’re naughty Steve! You trying to let Jane know what I was up to?” she chuckled.

She got her own back by lifting up and gradually sinking down onto him as slowly as she could. It was his turn to close his eyes and try and control himself but she was having none of that. She picked up the pace making his eyes pop open and brought her hand down to her breast to tug at her nipple. At that he lost all pretense of making himself last and thrust into her using his thumb against her clit to bring them both to a swift end. They laughed as they disentangled a sweaty breathless mess. And headed into the bathroom to shower.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusion and discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos. Very much appreciated! :-)

The next few days went by a little uncertain and uncomfortable for both Steve and Darcy.

After the (fantastic) morning sex Darcy thought she would have more of a handle on what Steve was looking for from her. 

But then SHE had initiated said morning session and he had been called to an Avengers meeting not long after. 

She had seen him the same amount as usual in the common room and lab, so she knew he wasn't outright avoiding her, but he certainly hadn't implied that he would like to be intimate with her again. (She would say hook up but somehow she couldn't imagine Steve using those words, even though she'd had a threesome with him a matter of days ago)

OMG she'd had a threesome with Captain America! She was going to hell, possibly being deported for corrupting a national icon or something. 

But no! It was Nat's idea wasn't it- she was off the hook.  
Maybe he only said yes because it was Nat?  
I mean Nat was way more in his league than she was. Maybe he wasn't really that into her.  
It felt like Nat was the third wheel but maybe that wasn't the case?  
She wondered if he'd caught up with Nat?

"Darcy do you have that data for yesterday's experiment ready yet?" Darcy was pulled out of self-arguing by Jane's impatient voice.

"Sorry Janey, it's not in the system yet, I forgot you prioritised it" She replied cringing

"Okay that's it. You and I are going out tonight. You are so off your game this week- Im worried about you Darcy" Jane said exasperated and concerned at the same time.

"You've obviously got something on your mind and I am taking you out for Taco Tuesdays, and giving you margaritas or tequila shots until you spill" Jane looked determined 

 

Darcy left the lab early figuring that she wasn't doing much good there today anyway. She went home and took a bath humming along with her music and then put on a casual sundress for dinner with Jane. 

Halfway through applying a little lipstick and mascara, her doorbell rang. She checked the time. Jane shouldn't be here for at least an hour, she had been planning to read a little and enjoy a coffee while she waited.

She opened the door to a rather nervous looking Steve Rogers.

"Hi Darcy. Tony said you'd want this back but you weren't in the lab?" he held up her taser with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh thanks. He was making some adjustments to it. I'm hoping he didn't make it so it can knock out Bruce's "other guy" I think taking down Thor is probably strong enough?" 

Steve hovered at the door after Darcy took the taser from him, so she invited him in to join her for the coffee she had put on

"I was just sprucing up for a girl's night out with Jane but I have a little time if you want a cup?"

Steve waited for her to pour the coffee and followed her through to the bedroom for her to finish her makeup. They made a little small talk but avoided talking about the elephant in the room, neither sure whether it should be mentioned. 

A few minutes later she was done and she grabbed a cardigan, in case it got cooler, and started to move back through to the lounge with Steve trailing behind her.

"You forgot your lipstick" said Steve, "don't you gals like to touch up while your out?" He said holding out a small pink cylinder

Darcy turned bright red and Steve frowned unsure of what he'd said wrong.

"UM, thats not a lipstick Steve" she said with a squeak and rushed to grab it from his hand. 

He held it above her head  
"What do you mean? What is it then?'  
he turned it over in his hand and found a small button on the bottom, pressing it he jumped when it vibrated strongly.

He looked at Darcy very confused.

She held out her hand and he gave it to her. She managed to stop the thing and was torn between wanting the world to swallow her up, and laughing at the absolute confusion on Steve's face.

"Its a vibrator Steve, a lot of women have them now." she explained

"Why? what does it do?" He asked genuinely curious and completely innocent.

Darcy suddenly decided to take control and be bold.

"You really want to know? You might regret asking." she warned "But if you want to know, it's easier to show you instead"

"wait- it's not like the taser is it??" he flinched visibly

She laughed heartily at that.

They were still standing near the foot of her bed so she wiggled out of her panties, letting them drop to the floor. She laid back onto her bed with her legs slightly apart and Steve staring at her intently. He was understanding now this must be something quite intimate indeed to warrant removal of underwear. 

She shyly switched the vibrator to on and slid it beneath her skirt and along her damp folds. 

Steve watched her intently as she bit gently and nervously on her lower lip and her breathing became more rapid with obvious arousal. He tilted his head sightly trying to see exactly what was happening to cause this reaction. Darcy flipped up the edge of her skirt to expose herself to him and he gasped, watching her circle around her nub with the tiny toy.

He was instantly hard and swallowed audibly.

"I've shown you mine" said Darcy huskily.

He was briefly confused and Darcy nodded to his trousers "want to show me yours?"

He slid down his zipper and hesitantly took himself in hand his cock pulling out of his boxer briefs. He slid his hand along the shaft with a beet red face. This was something he did alone, no one spoke of it, did they?

Darcy sighed in satisfaction still moving the vibrator and teasing herself.

"This is great solo but I'm sure it should be better with a partner you know" She said hopefully after a minute or so.

He shucked his pants and she turned over, in a similar position to their first time together with Nat there. He slid into her slowly relishing each tight centimetre as she worked the toy against herself. He could feel the vibrations travel through her and felt her get wetter around him. She became greedy focusing on her clit intently and pushing back with all her might against him, fucking herself on his cock. He thrust harder and she clenched around him taking him with her embarrassingly quickly. She didn't seem to mind at all. 

"Here endeth the lesson" she said giggling. "No one brought you up to speed on that little development did they?" 

He shook his head mutely still a little in shock at her and surprised by the force of his orgasm

"Sorry i have to go freshen up, Jane will be here soon to pick me up" She said wistfully

He nodded and tucked himself back into his boxers and found his trousers again. 

They finished their coffees and reverted back to small talk. Both regretting it the moment Steve left and kicking themselves at not having the balls to address what was happening between them, too scared the other wanted something different.

Steve shook his head as he jumped into his own shower a few moments later. It had taken two days to find an excuse to visit her alone and now he'd wasted it. Well maybe not a complete waste.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's interested the vibrator referenced is the We-Vibe tango. It really does look kind of like a lipstick!


	13. thirteen

"Okay! Tacos-check, tequila- check, guacamole-check, margaritas-check. Now spill" Jane gave Darcy her sternest look "seriously, if you don't have fully functioning brain power, who's going to remind me to eat and sleep?"

Darcy chuckled reluctantly at that one.

"I think I fucked up Janey" She said looking into her glass and stirring with her straw forlornly 

"What happened?" Jane was suddenly worried and serious

Darcy took a deep breath

"Okay. well you know how i left the gala early last week. I left with Steve and Nat...."

"okay"

"together....the three of us...together"

"okay.....OH! okay....and so?" Jane put the pieces together and blushed a little but didn't judge her friend, she just didn't understand why she was now upset.

"You know how i've had a thing for Steve, well I feel like I kind of went along for the ride because it would be the only chance I had"

Jane frowned at that "So you regret it then?"

"Now exactly. It was spectacular! Don't worry i won't go into too many details, but a good time was had by all. I just think I rushed into it and lost my chance at having something real with Steve. IF i ever had a chance with Steve i mean. Nat suggested it and I thought 'why not?' But now I worry Steve will thing i was using him for a good time, or that I'm a floozy, or not the type of girl he would be interested in for something serious"

Jane looked thoughtful.

"Is that it?"

"oh no- it gets worse Jane. Much worse. So he stayed the night, and I practically jumped him the next morning, sorry i was on the phone to you at the time (jane almost choked on her drink at that!) then we spent the last few days not talking about anything that happened. THEN he came around unannounced this afternoon and he picked up my vibrator!"

Jane did spit her drink out at that one.

"He what!?!"

Darcy laughed "he had no idea what it was Jane! of course he wouldn't would he? So I may have given him a demonstration and ended up getting him into bed again" she finished with a grimace.

Jane blew air up into her fringe processing all the information.

"Ok. So you're afraid now you've established yourself as a booty call and ruined it then"

"in a nutshell"

"and you think he'll judge you?"

"Why wouldn't he?'

"would you? If I came to you and told you that I'd hooked up with some friends and had a good time, would you think ill of me"

"Of course not" Darcy said horrified

"then why do you think he would?" jane reasoned

"He's from the 1940's Janey! he Probably thinks I should be home in an apron and married with 5 kids at my age"

"Yeah because he has NO respect for women who are smart, independent and outspoken and go against the norm does he? Look at Peggy Carter for crying out loud Darcy! She was hardly the poster child for most women of the times!"

Darcy contemplated that for a while. It didn't make her feel better about what had happened but Jane was right on that count at least.

"You need to talk to him Darcy. One way or another find out where you stand. What's Nat say about all this by the way?"

"I haven't spoken to her about it. I don't feel uncomfortable as much around her"

"That's because you're not in love with Nat. You know it wasn't anything serious for her and you feel the same. Now you just have to figure out what it meant to you and Steve"

"Yeah....I know" and she did know. Didn't mean she wanted to do it though.


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve's turn to spill

Steve typed into the google search bar as he had been shown and had finally got the hang of. He didn't however anticipate the amount or content of images he would be barraged by. He started narrowing down the ones that were informative and tried to avoid most of the titillating ones. 

"Hey Stevie, I picked us up some beers and I got pizzas from that place we used to go to. I can't believe it's still there- Joe's grandson runs it now. Oh god, warn a guy!"

Bucky shielded his eyes playfully at the image of a girl with a VERY large dildo. Steve shut the laptop and groaned. 

"Sorry man, you surprised me"

"Obviously. Do i want to know what the hell you were looking at?"

"Apparently a lot of women have these vibrators now. sex toys. I made the mistake of looking it up."

"As in they use them during sex? How's that work?" Bucky opened the laptop again but Steve shut it, Bucky's metal hand only just avoiding being shut inside

"Mostly they use them if they don't have a partner, or between intercourse i think, but it looks like there are ones especially designed for couples too."

"And what got you started on this search then, or don't i want to know"

Steve blushed.

"I saw one at a friend's" he mumbled

"Huh" bucky said opening his beer and sitting back on the couch with a smile, "this friend wouldn't happen to be named Darcy would it?"

steve shot him a glare

Bucky huffed. 

Steve took a deep breath.

"Okay you asked for it. But it doesn't leave this room ok?" Bucky raised his eyebrows and didn't even grace that with a response.

"The gala went to? I left early with Nat and Darcy. We ended up in bed together."

Bucky let out a low whistle

"Yeah yeah. Anyway I went over to Darcy's today hoping to figure out where i stand, and accidentally picked up her 'toy' and she gave me a demonstration. We ended up in bed again, and I still have no answers"

"woah- you took two beautiful women to bed and then had sex with one of them again..."

"twice, we woke up together after the first time"

"....TWICE. Stevie who would've have thought you dog!" Bucky chuckled and playfully slapped his friend's arm

"Im not sure I'm proud of it Buck." steve lamented with a frown "But you know how much i like her. I wasn't exactly thinking with my head at the time. I pretty sure she thinks Im a pig who's only after her for her body. I know she hates that agent who makes a point of only talking to her bosom and now she thinks I'm like that too"

"Woah! Ok-" Bucky sat forward all serious "no-one can miss that rack, sorry but it's true. But I've never thought you leered at her. In fact you go out of your way to talk to her and make her laugh. Ive seen it. Just because you appreciate her beauty AS WELL doesn't make you an asshole Steve."

"Nat was telling me about all the different relationships people have now. Thats all good for them Buck, but I don't just want to be a guy she calls when she wants company, or her to be a girl i call when i get back pumped up from a mission ya know?"

"tell her that then"

"But what if that's all she wants? I know she's not like the others who just want to be with me because of the whole Captain America thing but maybe she is with me just for 'a good time' as Nat puts it? Maybe she doesn't want anything serious. She's funny, independent, educated and tough as nails when she has to be. Maybe she doesn't need me messing everything up for her"

"Maybe punk. won't know until you ask. Now enough of this knitting circle. let's eat this pizza and see if it's as good as i remember"


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and again.......

Darcy was putting off talking with Steve still on Thursday. She decided to make a batch of cupcakes to take along to movie night in the hopes that might keep Jane from giving her daggers all night about that procrastination. 

She turned on her favourite Marvin Gaye and swayed to the beat in the kitchen humming along as she mixed and pottered around picking ways to decorate the cakes.

"Hey! I know this one" Exclaimed a voice making Darcy gasp in fright   
"Oh, Im so sorry, the door was unlocked and you didn't hear me knock over the music" Steve stammered

"No, no it's fine" Darcy said quickly."You just surprised me is all! Hi!"

"Hi" He gestured to the iPod dock "Marvin Gaye- I know this"

"what? how? sorry that was rude" Darcy blushed

Steve smiled "Nah its fine. Sam told me first time i met him to add Marvin Gaye to my list. He had it playing in my room when i woke up after I first met up with Bucky again"

"nice choice. Dude's got taste" she said with a nod. Darcy finished spooning the mixture into the tins and then absentmindedly too the spatula into her mouth and sucked it clean.

The groan that escaped Steve brought her back to reality.

She realised what a scene she must have made and giggled."I'm so sorry! Im not used to having anyone here when i bake and its kind of my 'me' time, so i didn't think about how i must look!"

She looked up at Steve and his suddenly intense and hungry eyes. She was NOT going to jump him again dammit! She was a grown ass woman in complete control and not a slave to her base desires, even if the object of said desire looked like THAT.

She didn't have to worry though.

Steve grabbed her by the waist making her squeal slightly and placed her on the kitchen table. He picked up the bowl and grinned.

"It did look awfully tasty" he said pushing her back onto the table gently.

He looked up at her silently asking for permission as he reached to unbutton her shirt dress. she nodded ever so slightly and he popped every button exposing her to him. He took the spatula and ran it down her cleavage and tummy making her giggle at being tickled, and then proceeded to lick and suck wherever he had left the mixture. He then looked into her eyes as he slid her panties down her legs. She reached around to unhook her bra for him too. He repeated the action with the mix, this time following over her breasts and onto the crease of her thighs. She wriggled as he slurped against her skin, sucking and licking the mix away, taking his time until she was writhing and mixture free. He dipped his head between her legs and tasted her hesitantly. She shuddered.

"I'm a little new to this" he admitted "so let me know if I need some guidance"

she nodded

He stroked her gently with his tongue tasting her thoroughly, sliding along each crease and dipping into her core. She gave no instruction but the noises she made gave him plenty of feedback. He vaguely remembered Nat's action from the week before and tried those out once he'd got a little more familiar with her. He swirled his tongue inside of her and then up circling her swollen nub. She gasped and ground her pelvis up towards him which he took as a good sign. He gently held her down with one hand on her hip and spread her wide open with the other so her clit was more exposed. He licked around it and sucked it in-between his lips blowing softly on it between licks. She started shaking and babbling and her juices gushed from her as he sucked one last time. She came down as he licked and nuzzled at her thighs gently.

She sat up slowly, a little dizzy with what she was sure was a stupid grin on her face. It didn't matter because Steve was wearing a stupid grin too. Damn he looked way too happy with himself right now.

She was suddenly aware she was completely naked and he was fully clothed. That was a crime dammit!

"Definitely no guidance needed in that area Captain, but I think you may need some assistance in the undressing department Sir" She said with mock seriousness before dissolving into giggles.

He smiled. 

"you might want to put those cakes in the oven if you actually want them cooked you know" He said with a smirk.

"oh, damn!" she jumped up "I got distracted for SOME reason" she cursed, putting the tray in and setting the timer, naked all the while.

Steve was still smirking when she turned around and looked her up and down deliberately. She threw the tea towel at him, laughing.

"Oh my god, kinky chocolate cake sex on my kitchen table now? Are we ever going to have regular sex? Seriously" she said shaking her head

Steve paused with a thoughtful look on his face

"Regular as in not kinky? Or regular as in more often?" he asked shyly

Darcy smiled

"I don't know we've had a threesome, sex with toys and now chocolate.... you think vanilla might be boring now?" she said with that same smile

"Vanilla cake?" Steve asked confused

Darcy laughed at his little lost boy expression

"No vanilla sex means non-kinky sex"

"Oh well I don't know..." He said nervously stammered

"Kidding Steve. Regular sex is great. Both non-kinky and more often" putting him out of his misery 

Steve sighed in relief.

"I love that the world is so much more accepting now, but seriously I have trouble keeping up with some of it" he said tiredly

"Like what?" Darcy asked, trying to unbuckle his belt, and lead him to her room.

"Like how people have so many different types of relationships now, and I down know how to tell the difference" he said looking lost again. 

She stilled her hands and reached up to his face instead.

"what type of relationship do you want Steve? That's the only thing that's important" She said seriously

"What you want is important too Darcy. Whatever the relationship is, I want it with you" He admitted earnestly

"I don't want anyone else if that's what you mean?"

"So you don't want to be 'fuck buddies'" he cringed as he said it.

Darcy put her head back and roared with laughter 

"Language CAP" she said wiping her eyes "God that sounded wrong being said by you"

He grimaced a little "i'm going to kill Nat" he muttered under his breath.

"i'm sorry Steve. Look lets just say friends with benefits to describe that- it suits you better. But i'd be lying if I said I didn't want more than that Steve" she said a little hesitantly.

"I want more. As we used to say back in the day, I want you to be my girl. Is that corny?"

"it's a good type of corny Steve. I'd love to be your girl"

The relief came off him in waves. Darcy relaxed too. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her to the bed. He took his time kissing her, exploring every inch of her slowly and revealing in the touch of her soft skin and curves. She did the same tracing her fingers along those delicious abs and taking him into her mouth making him gasp in surprise and leaving him speechless for a few minutes. Then he entered her slowly fromon top of her, looking into her eyes and she reached between them to rub herself as he spilled inside her. 

They lay there in blissful comfortable silence, him stroking her hair, and her stroking his side. The smell of smoke drifted through, and she ran out of bed with him hot on her heels.

"damn cupcakes...." She said with a huff

They laughed and got showered and dressed. 

Opening some windows to let out the smell, they went out to buy some from her "heavenly" bakery instead.


	16. sixteen

Darcy and Steve arrived at movie night together each with a box of cupcakes in their hand. 

Of course they had to be late that day. 

The day when everybody else (even Jane!) was on time. 

The table was piled high with pizzas, beers, soda, candy, popcorn and for those that actually respected their body- salads and sushi rolls.

Darcy tried to slink in. Jane smiled slyly at her, and Bucky outright smirked at Steve, but it was Nat who really started the ribbing.

 

"About fucking time" she muttered with a shake of her head

"What happened, did i miss something?? who did i miss? i don't like missing things!" Tony was impatient that there was something happening that he wasn't the centre of.

Clint just shrugged and said "Darcy and Cap finally got their heads out of their arses that's all" 

Darcy shot Clint an indignant look just as Steve said "Language"

"Hey dude you are going to have to get used to that! your girlfriend is worse than me in the lab you know" Darcy blushed. Partially because Clint was right, partly because it was the first time someone had called her Steve's girlfriend.

"This is joyous news lightening sister! I Know how long you have pined for the good captain and I am glad to see your feelings are reciprocated!" Thor boomed. 

Jane slapped him to save Darcy the trouble.

"So does this mean you finally popped your cherry grandpa? inquiring minds want to know?" Tony asked catching candy in his mouth which Steve then caught midair to annoy him and scowled at him.

Sam and Bucky just slapped him on the back as they walked to the table to get food. 

Nat squeezed Darcy's hand as she went past. "Sorry, i had to do something. you guys are perfect together" she said with a wink and Darcy stood flabbergasted.

Jane, Bruce and Pepper just smiled.

They all grabbed their food and sat in their usual spots except this time Darcy and Steve had been left two spots together. she sank back against his arm as they all watched Bladerunner with Tony giving commentary on how he could built better replicants.

 

6 MONTHS LATER................................................

Darcy was getting a bit worried. Steve had left on a mission this morning and she'd had no updates at all. She was worried that he'd only taken Bucky as back up instead of the whole gang, if it was going south. She checked her phone again but still nothing. It was nearly dark out now.

She plodded away at the data entry a little distracted but she knew what she'd signed up for when she started a relationship with an avenger. Suddenly the metal bearing arm burst into the lab.

"sorry Jane, I need to steal Darcy- Steve up in the helicopter" He said abruptly.

Jane absently waved them off

"Bucky what's happened, is he okay??" she asked breathlessly as they went up the stairs to the roof

"He'll be fine Doll. You know out super soldier" he reassured. But Darcy wasn't convinced

Bucky held the roof door open and then shut it behind her, staying in the stairwell.

Darcy looked out over the rooftop to the view of NYC and it's twinkling lights, a table for two with roses, dinner and champagne..........

..........and Steve on bended knee.


End file.
